1. Field
The present disclosure is directed toward a cable guard for a compound bow for directing at least one cable of the compound bow away from the path of an arrow on the compound bow.
2. Description of the Related Art
A compound archery bow includes a riser and a pair of limbs extending from opposing ends of the riser. Each limb supports a pulley. A string extends between and is connected to the pulleys. Free of external forces, the string and limbs are typically in a brace position and the string can be loaded with an arrow and drawn to move the string and limbs to a drawn position before propelling the arrow.
At least one cable extends between the pulleys for assisting in movement of the string and limbs to the drawn position. For example, one cable is connected to and extends from one pulley to the opposite limb and another cable is connected to and extends from the other pulley to the other limb.
By drawing the string from the brace position to the drawn position, the string rotates the pulleys thereby drawing in the cables and pulling the limbs toward each other. Specifically, an arrow is loaded on the string and the string is drawn from the brace position to the drawn position and subsequently released to propel the arrow. When the limbs are flexed and drawn toward each other as the string is drawn, the limbs are loaded, and subsequent release of the string allows the limbs to unload to return the string to the brace position and propel the arrow.
The bow typically includes a cable guard for deflecting the cables away from the path of the arrow and away from a plane in which the string travels to prevent interference between the cables and the arrow and string. When the string is moved between the brace position and the drawn position, the rotating pulleys move the cables vertically relative to the cable guard and the rotating pulleys and flexing limbs urge the cables fore and aft relative to the cable guard. Over time, relative movement between the cables and the cable guard wears both the cables and the cable guard. This wear can generate unwanted noise and undesirably complicate the operation of the bow.